Messenger of Betrayal
by keikoutou
Summary: Yami works for a mysterious Master, and has orders to steal Yugi's power. But little by little, Yami wonders about his choice. Should he betray Yugi's trust, perhaps the one person who truly accepted him? Read and review!^^
1. acceptance

~Messenger of Betrayal~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, and I think I'm gonna scream if I have to say this stupid disclaimer again. I mean, duh, if I did own Yugioh, I'd be rich!! Which, I am not.  
  
A/N: This is most definitely AU. Doesn't really take place in a modern world, more like the type of world where there are villages, no electronics, no advanced technology. Oh, and of course magic. So, hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"You know what to do." The deep voice rumbled. The teenager in front of him, bowed, while muttering a reply, "Yes my lord." The light flashed on the pyramid-like shape he wore around his neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yo Yuges what's up!" A blonde haired teen, Jounouchi Katsuya known to his friends as Jou, waved wildly as he spotted his small friend.  
  
"Hi Yugi-kun!" The brown haired girl Anzu Mazaki greeted cheerfully from her position crouched in front of Jou.  
  
"Ohayo!" Yugi beamed. in his hands he carried a basket full of berries, roots, and other edibles.  
  
Yugi was a cheerful rather wild haired teenager, about the age of 14; the same age as his three companions. He was rather short for his age, and could have passed for an 11 year old. His wild hair was surprisingly natural with golden bangs and black spikes tinted with magenta at the tips. He and his friends were rovers, traveling around, having no particular permanent home or village.  
  
Leaning against a nearby tree, Honda Hiroto, the brown haired boy who had his hair in a single spike, grimaced.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwww, Yugi do we hafta eat that stuff again?" He protested.  
  
"Yup, sorry Honda-kun! It's not like we have a choice. . .the animals around here are scarce, so we can't have meat. And the closest village is more than three days journey from here." Yugi replied apologetically. He knew how much Honda hated what he called rabbit food (got that from Harry Potter!).  
  
"Well, better make the best of it." Jou stood up and stretched, yawning. Finally, he plumped down next to his wild haired friend, reaching for an apple.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I guess that wasn't too bad." Honda admitted after their meal.  
  
Yugi chuckled. "Considering the fact that we didn't eat all day yesterday."  
  
Jou groaned. "When are we gonna stop this wandering? It's so tiring, why can't we jest live in a village like most people!"  
  
"Well, we could, if it weren't for you two." Anzu glared at the two taller boys, Honda and Jou.  
  
Jou muttered, wilting under her stare. "It's not our fault we get turned down from every village."  
  
"Actually, it is, dolt!" Anzu pointed to the iron shackle on each of Jou's and Honda's left wrist. "No village wants to risk having two fugitives who've been caught for at least three times!" Honda and Jou looked down guiltily. Three black stripes on their shackles indicated they've been imprisoned three times. The third time, they were supposed to be executed, but Yugi and Anzu had come along to help them out.  
  
"But we wuz hungry!" Jou whined.  
  
"Yeah, calm down Anzu-san. They were only arrested for stealing food, and you know how poor their home town was." Yugi defended.  
  
"Yeah, sorry guys. It's just frustrating to be wandering around, chased out every time because we travel with fugitives." The girl sighed.  
  
Honda shrugged. "I would have taken this shackle off, but you know as well as I do that they're magicked. They have a spell on them to make them unbreakable."  
  
Jou bobbed his head in agreement. "If you go off without us, you could probably stay at a village. I mean, you're not the ones who were arrested. You guys don't hafta stick wid us." he trailed off sadly.  
  
Anzu started. "No way, Jou-kun! Don't mind what I said earlier, I was just letting out my irritation. I didn't mean what I said."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Besides, we couldn't leave you two alone. You'd probably be executed once found wandering alone. You guys know well enough by now that by staying with us, you prevent imprisonment."  
  
The two boys sighed dejectedly. "All we wanted was food." Honda muttered.  
  
"And, speaking of food, I think it's lunchtime." Yugi checked the sky. The position of the sun confirmed his estimation.  
  
"Here, there's still some food left from breakfast. I'm not hungry, you three can have it." Yugi offered.  
  
"Arigatou, Yuge."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not too far away, a lone figure walked silently. He looked to be about 16 years of age, despite his short stature. He walked among the shadows, avoiding the light as much as possible. His pyramid around his neck slightly glowed as he got closer and closer to the group of friends dead ahead. It was hard to see among the shadows, but the pyramid seemed to have a hole in the middle, as if it were incomplete.  
  
"There is Yugi.now to follow Master's instructions." The boy muttered to himself. He took a quick peek to check that the boy ahead was indeed Yugi. Satisfied that it was, the stranger smiled to himself. This mission would be a breeze; the other boy would fall into his trap so easily.  
  
The boy retreated back into the shadows. He whispered to himself, "Phase 1- to be accepted into Yugi's group." He lifted his hands in a gesture as if he were praying. Chanting quietly, a small ray of green light became visible between his hands. He slowly pointed his closed hands, still chanting, in Jou's direction. Suddenly, his chanting stopped. The light from his hands shot forward so fast, it couldn't be seen. Shooting forward, it hit it's target in the blink of an eye.  
  
Right into Jou's abdomen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jou was halfway through a rather hard pear, when he felt a sudden jolt to his body. Lurching forward, he dropped the fruit, and writhed on the ground.  
  
"Jou?! Jou! Daijabou ka?! What's the matter?" Yugi jumped up the moment he saw his friend was hurt.  
  
Anzu and Honda looked bewildered. "The food isn't _that_ bad, I don't think." Honda mumbled, examining the pear Jou had dropped.  
  
"Jou what's wrong? Is it the food?" Yugi asked, worry etched on his face.  
  
The only answer he got was moaning. Jou began to sweat as he held his stomach tightly.  
  
Anzu was getting very worried. "How could a single fruit cause so much pain?"  
  
"I don't think it was the food, Anzu-san." Yugi knelt down by his friend whose face was turning a shade of green.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun, what happened? Please, try to calm down so you can talk!" Yugi pleaded.  
  
Eyes shut tight, the blonde boy opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Suddenly, he jerked forward, screaming.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
By now, the three friends were beginning to get frantic.  
  
This was where the other mysterious boy decided to make his entrance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faking concern, the 16 year old boy rushed forward, his golden pyramid bouncing as he ran.  
  
"What's going on over here?" He demanded, feigning ignorance to what had just happened.  
  
Yugi had now begun to cry, frustrated at not being able to help his friend, who was now passed out.  
  
"My friend just all of a sudden started to clutch his middle, as if his stomach hurt. At first, I thought it was the food that was hurting him, but then he started screaming, and I know some rotten fruit can't do that much pain!" Yugi sobbed.  
  
Anzu and Honda eyed the newcomer suspiciously. Whispering to Anzu, Honda couldn't help but point out, "Is it just me, or does this guy look just like Yugi? He's got the same hair, the same face, the only difference is his clothes, darker skin, and red eyes!"  
  
Ignoring the other two, the stranger soothed Yugi. "Let me see if I can help."  
  
Kneeling by the blonde, the boy pretended to examine Jou. After a few minutes, he looked up at Yugi who was wringing his hands in worry.  
  
"Well? Do you know what's wrong with him?"  
  
The boy nodded. "It seems there was a small bit of magic that entered your friend here. Being no mage, your friend's body reacted to this magic quite. . .violently."  
  
Yugi, Anzu, and Honda all gasped. "M-magic?" Anzu stuttered. "But the nearest mage who still holds his magic is known to be far from here! How could this have happened?"  
  
The boy shrugged. Anzu narrowed her eyes; she didn't like how he seemed so unconcerned for Jou, as if he knew Jou would live. 'How would he be so sure?' the girl thought.  
  
"Maybe a spell has been laid in this area long ago, and is activated only when touched. Maybe your friend touched it unknowingly. No matter." The stranger said. "I can fix it."  
  
Honda was confused. "Are _you_ a mage?"  
  
He received no answer. So instead, he watched as the newcomer took Jou's head and chanted. Immediately, a wisp of green seemed to float out from Jou's stomach. Jou opened his eyes.  
  
"Eh. . .h-huh? Wassa goin on?" He said groggily.  
  
"Jou!" Yugi hugged his friend tightly. "You're okay!"  
  
The blonde still had a confused expression. "What happened?"  
  
Honda raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember? You were just sitting there, then suddenly you starting screaming and writhing in pain."  
  
"Uhh. . ."  
  
Yugi turned to the stranger. "Thank you so much for helping him. Who are you, by the way?"  
  
"Yami. My name is Yami."  
  
"Yami. . ." Anzu murmured to herself. "Yami, Yami. Where have I heard that name before? Oh!" Her finger jerked up to point accusingly at Yami. "Aren't you that evil mage who burned down three villages just because one man defied you?"  
  
Yami's eyes flashed, narrowing momentarily. 'Damn, I didn't know I would be known in this region!'  
  
"That was a misunderstanding. I was told by a man that those villages were tainted by demons, so I burned them to expel the evil spirits."  
  
Anzu didn't look too convinced, but she had no proof that he was lying, so she kept her mouth shut.  
  
"You're a mage? Is that how you helped Jou?" Yugi asked, curiosity evident from the tone of his voice.  
  
Yami nodded, watching Honda help Jou to his feet.  
  
"Man, my head hurts." Jou groaned.  
  
"Take it easy buddy. You'll be okay." Honda set his friend down against a tree, in the shade.  
  
"Well, thank you again for helping my friend. I'm sorry but," Yugi blushed in embarrassment, "We don't have anything to give you in return. We're just wanderers."  
  
Yami shook his head. "There's nothing I want, I just wanted to help."  
  
'Suuuuuuuuuuure.' Anzu thought. 'That Yami is a phony- I know it! I know he was that evil spellcastor to destroy those villages. My whole family knows that story!'  
  
"Perhaps I could join you in your travels?" Yami requested.  
  
Yugi glanced to his friends. "Is that okay with you guys? I mean, he is a mage, he could really help us!"  
  
Honda nodded. "Yeah, I suppose he could tag along."  
  
Jou just grumbled in reply, too tired to respond.  
  
"Anzu? What about you?" Anzu jumped. She had been thinking so hard, she hadn't realized they had been talking.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Would you mind if Yami came along with us?"  
  
"Uhh." Anzu glanced at the mage, who only smirked at her, a strange glint in his eyes. "I-I guess."  
  
"Great!" Yugi exclaimed happily. "You can come with us Yami!"  
  
Yami grinned. Phase 1- complete. 


	2. uh...dunno a good title

Disclaimer: I'm tired, and grumpy, and not in the mood. And besides, you probably get the point now that I don't own yugioh. SO STOP BUGGING ME, YOU STUPID DISCLAIMER!!!!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It was midnight. The full moon shone down on the sleeping figures; all were deep in slumber save for one.  
  
As quietly as he could, Yami sneaked away from his position near Yugi. When he was sure he was out of earshot, he pulled a scrying mirror from his pocket. He muttered a word, and a face began to form on the mirror's surface.  
  
"Yami! How goes the plan?" The figure in the mirror hissed.  
  
"All is well so far, Master. I have succeeded in being accepted into Yugi's group and I will now travel with them."  
  
"Good, good." The head nodded in approval. "Do they suspect anything at all?"  
  
Yami replied, "None, except one girl. She has heard of my deeds of burning the three villages. But her suspicions are little, and she cannot prove them."  
  
"Good job. Keep this up, and Yugi will be ours! Do not fail us, Yami." The face disappeared.  
  
Yami tucked the little mirror back into his pocket. A noise behind him made him whirl around, wary.  
  
"Yami? What are you doing here?" Yugi glanced at him curiously, head cocked to one side.  
  
Yami couldn't help but smile at the cute image he made. 'Woa, wait a minute. Cute?! Since when do I consider my enemy cute!' Yami thought. Shaking his head, he rid himself of such thoughts.  
  
"Umm, nothing Yugi! I. . .couldn't sleep, that's all. So I decided to take a small walk. What are _you_ doing here?" Yami asked, slightly suspicious of the smaller boy following him.  
  
"I heard a noise, so I came to check it out. I guess it was only you, though. Come on, we should get back to sleep." Yugi tugged Yami's sleeve, leading him back to the others. As they walked, Yugi glanced at Yami's pyramid necklace.  
  
"Where'd you get that, Yami? And how come it has a hole in the middle? It almost looks as if it were incomplete."  
  
"Oh, this thing. I, er, found it and thought I'd keep it."  
  
"Oh. Ok."  
  
Yami glanced down at Yugi as he lay back down. 'Hmm. . .He's an odd one.' Yami laid his head down to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's mine, you idiot!"  
  
"No, I got it first!"  
  
"But it was mine in the first place!"  
  
"You don't need it!"  
  
"Yes I do, I'm hungry!"  
  
"Well, so am I!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you don't need it as much as I do!"  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"Don't!"  
  
"Do!"  
  
"Don't!"  
  
"Do!"  
  
Yami grumbled as he awoke to shouting. Opening his eyes, he saw Honda and Jou glaring heatedly at each other while arguing over the last apple. Unnoticed by them, Anzu snuck over and stole the very object they were fighting over.  
  
"Fighting over this, boys?" Anzu asked, holding up the apple.  
  
Jou and Honda turned to look at her. "Hey, that's mine!" They chorused.  
  
Anzu snickered. "I'll solve your problem for you." With that, she ate the fruit, while the boys stared.  
  
"What'd you do that for, Anzu-san?" Jou wailed.  
  
"Well, it seemed you were too busy arguing, so I figured I'd help myself!" Anzu chortled at the pitiful looks the boys gave her.  
  
'Foolish kids.' Yami thought to himself, shutting his eyes as he tried to go back to sleep.  
  
"If you want, Jou, I can go find some more food for you." Yugi offered, being his usual generous self.  
  
"Naah, I think we should get going."  
  
Honda snorted. "Get going where? We have no place to go, dimwit!"  
  
Jou glared. "Then what do you suggest baka, just stay here and lie around till we rot?"  
  
"We have to find a stream." Yugi cut in before their bickering could result in a fistfight, like they usually did. "We're running out of water." The boy gestured to their water pouches. Picking them up, Anzu found they were nearly empty.  
  
"Hey, maybe Yami could conjure up some water!" Jou looked pleadingly to the mage, who was apparently trying to go back to sleep, what with all the noise the others were making.  
  
"Yaaaaaaamiiii, wakey wakey!" Honda started shaking the mage wildly. "You're sure a sleepy head!"  
  
Yami growled, not liking the idea of getting up. Finally, when he tired of Honda's constant shakings, he bolted upright. "Alright, I'm up!" He barked.  
  
"Sheesh, someone's not a morning person."  
  
"Why do we have to get up so damn early, anyway?" Yami grumbled, dearly wishing he could blast Honda into smithereens for disturbing him. This however, would help his plan as he wanted Yugi to trust him, not hate him for killing a friend.  
  
"It's not early!" Jou was surprised. "It's already near midday!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You know, I get the feeling you don't usually get up too early, do you Yami." Anzu inquired.  
  
"So?" Came the slightly arrogant reply.  
  
'Hmm. That indicates that perhaps Yami is the type who gets it off easy. He probably never worked in his life. His perfect skin definitely proves that! He doesn't even have any work calluses on his palms! I bet he used to be pampered and fussed over, just like all those rich types. But if he is, why would he be here? He's shown interest in Yugi, but why?' Anzu was trusting Yami less and less.  
  
"So, anyway, Yami-kun can you conjure up some water?" Jou asked again.  
  
"Boy are you lazy. Go find a river, or something!"  
  
"Gee, aren't you helpful."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ooh, that feels good." Jou eased his bare feet into the cold stream. "Cold water sure makes your feet feel good, especially after walking all day!"  
  
"Idiot!" Anzu jumped up and slapped Jou in the head. "We need that water for drinking, stupid! Dirty it with your feet _after_ we fill our water supply!"  
  
Jou winced, holding his head. "Okay, okay! Sheesh!"  
  
Yami watched Yugi as he filled the water pouches. 'Hmm. It's been a day. Master would want me to start earning Yugi's trust by now. But how should I do that? Perhaps being nice, helping out, maybe little by little he'll trust me.'  
  
Yami strode over to Yugi, and knelt to assist him in filling the pouches. Yugi glanced up. "Thank you, Yami-kun!" He smiled cheerfully, then went back to his task.  
  
Yami shook his head, bewildered at the fluttery feeling he got when Yugi smiled at him like that. 


	3. bah

Chapter Three  
  
Evening found Jou, Honda, Yugi, and Anzu sprawled out on the ground, worn out. They had decided to spend the rest of the day relaxing, but only ended up playing and chasing each other, enjoying themselves, and having a rather good time.  
  
Yami preferred to stay out of it, though.  
  
"Geez, Jou. . ." Anzu wheezed, still out of breath. "I didn't know you ran so fast."  
  
Jou grinned. "Well, that's what I get for running from the lawkeepers back in my village, to prevent from gettin caught stealin."  
  
Honda suddenly sat up, an idea popping in his head. "Hey, Jou-kun, you know how we can't get our shackles off cuz of the spell?" He said excitedly.  
  
Jou nodded. "So?"  
  
"What if Yami-kun could get them off for us!"  
  
Anzu squealed. "Then we could settle at a village without being chased out anymore!"  
  
Yugi nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea, Honda-kun. But will Yami do it? Let's ask!"  
  
The four friends made their way to the lone figure leaning on a tree, arms crossed, eyes closed, completely still.  
  
"You'd think he wuz sleepin standing up." Jou muttered.  
  
"Hey Yami?" Yugi poked Yami to see if he was awake, even if he was standing.  
  
Yami's eyes flew open, angry at being disturbed. About to yell at whoever bothered him, he stopped when he realized it was Yugi.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you do us a big favor? Pleease?" Jou pleaded.  
  
Yami nearly sighed in exasperation. Jou got on his nerves pretty easily, which wasn't a safe thing. The only reason Jou, Honda, and Anzu weren't smoldering ashes by now was because he needed to earn Yugi's trust.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You see, you know how prisoners and criminals wear shackles to show everyone they're convicts, right?"  
  
"Yes, I do know."  
  
Not noticing the irritated tone, Yugi continued. "Well, Jou and Honda, as you might've already noticed, have those shackles. But they were only convicted because they stole food. They were too poor to buy their food, and no one would pay them to work. Don't you think that's unfair?"  
  
"Er. . ." Personally, Yami couldn't care less about poor folk. But he couldn't exactly say that to Yugi.  
  
"Well, the reason we travel around is because we get chased out of villages since Jou and Honda have those shackles. And they're magicked, so they can't break them."  
  
"Yes, I know." "We really miss having to stay at a decent village, so could you pleeeeeeeeeaaase get the shackles off?" Yugi pleaded, eyes shining with hope.  
  
Yami looked at Yugi, thinking. 'This might help increase Yugi's trust in me.'  
  
"Okay."  
  
"YESSS!!!" Jou and Honda leaped up, cheering wildly. They were about to hug the mage, when they noticed the look in his eyes that clearly said to back off. So instead, they shook his hand, nearly crushing it.  
  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou soooo much!"  
  
"Alright, alright. I get the point. Now give me your wrists."  
  
Jou and Honda extended their left hand so the shackles were shown. Yami simply touched them, and they crumbled. The two boys gaped.  
  
"Wow. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once again, night befell the travelers. And once again, Yami was awake. Jou and Honda were snoring peacefully, still hugging their bare wrists even in their sleep. Yami shook his head; when he had freed them, they proceeded to kiss their left wrist, then hug them tightly. 'Fools.'  
  
Like the night before, Yami snuck out of earshot, hoping Yugi wouldn't hear this time. He consulted his Master from the scrying mirror to report.  
  
"Yami. I hope you have good news to report."  
  
"Actually, Master, today isn't much different. I think I have earned a little trust from Yugi after freeing his two friends from the prison shackles."  
  
The image in the mirror growled. "That is not enough. You are working too slow, Yami. We do not have all the time in the world. I expected you to gain most of Yugi's trust by today."  
  
"But Master-" Yami began to protest.  
  
"Do not protest my expectations. Do you wish to go through the procedure again?"  
  
Yami shivered, remembering how painful his Master's wrath could be.  
  
"No, Master. I will gain Yugi's complete confidence in me. Please allow me more time, at the most three days."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Yami sighed in relief. "Thank you Master."  
  
The image disappeared.  
  
Yami turned to go back to the others, when he saw movement. 'Damn!' he thought. 'Yugi followed me again!' Yami watched as the younger wild haired boy approached him.  
  
"Yami, who were you talking to?"  
  
'Oh no. He must have heard me.' Yami mentally gulped, trying to think of an excuse.  
  
"And how come you're awake again?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Why are _you_ awake again?" Yami countered, hoping he wouldn't have to answer Yugi's first question.  
  
"I heard you leave again." Yugi answered, eyes shining thoughtfully. "It's weird, but ever since a few weeks ago, it seems like my senses have sharpened. Weird, huh?" Yugi laughed softly.  
  
'His powers. They're developing without his knowing. Master will not like this.' Yami didn't respond.  
  
"So anyway, why are you out here? And who were you talking to?"  
  
'Damn!' Yami had thought Yugi forgot about that.  
  
"I-I just came out to think. Sometimes I, er, talk to myself." Yami mentally slapped himself. 'That was so lame! He'll never buy that!'  
  
Surprisingly, Yugi believed him. "Yeah, that's what I do too sometimes. I guess I'm sort of like you, huh. I like to come out at night, when it's quiet, and peaceful." Yugi sat down, gazing up at the stars. Unsure, Yami joined him, and sat next to him.  
  
"I like to think about my life, where it's going, and how it came about. But I don't like to think about my past too much." Yugi bowed his head.  
  
However, the small boy immediately snapped out it. He looked at his companion, and asked cheerfully, "So what about you? What do you like to think about?"  
  
Yami didn't really feel like talking with this boy. He was beginning to feel. . .different when around Yugi. 'Perhaps it is my magic reacting to his power. But it doesn't feel that way.'  
  
"Just. . .stuff."  
  
"Like what?" Yugi focused his full attention on the mage. Yami shifted uncomfortably under his stare.  
  
"Like my magic and how to develop it."  
  
"Really?" Yugi sighed dreamily. "It must be wonderful to have magic. In my hometown, we had a village mage. He was sort of the village caretaker, making sure fires wouldn't break out, protecting the homes from bandits, and the like. I liked to chat with him and he told me it was wonderful to use his power to help others. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Um. . .sure." Despite the fact that Yami had never helped anyone benefit from his magic, save for his Master.  
  
"So how do you get magic anyway?"  
  
'Man, he's too curious. When will he stop talking?' Yami was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable under Yugi's presence. 'And why am I so self-conscious around him?'  
  
"Yami?"  
  
Yami replaced his attention back onto Yugi.  
  
"Well, I was born with magic." Yami explained. Regardless of his uncomfortable feelings around the other boy, Yami found that he was enjoying talking with Yugi.  
  
"My mother had the magic, but my father didn't. My mother's side all had it."  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"They're living in my hometown. I left them to improve my magical abilities." Well, that wasn't completely a lie. He left to work for his Master, but by working for him he would still enhance his power.  
  
Silence. Yugi seemed to have a lost a bit of his enthusiasm at the mention of Yami's parents. Yami wondered why.  
  
"So Yugi," Yami started, attempting to revive their conversation. For some reason, he didn't like Yugi to seem sad. "What about your parents?"  
  
"They're dead." Yugi answered bluntly.  
  
'Oops. That's probably why Yugi seemed so sad.' "Er. . .sorry." 'Wait, why should I be sorry?'  
  
"My hometown was one of the three villages that burned down. I was out running an errand when it happened, so only I survived."  
  
Yami felt a small twinge of guilt. Yugi was talking about the villages _he_ had blown up. 'Yugi must definitely know I burned down his hometown. . .but if he does, why does he trust me? He must've heard from Anzu that I did it on purpose, even though I denied that.'  
  
Yugi seemed to be struggling to keep up a happy mood. "So what kind of stuff can you do with your magic other than healing Jou?" Yugi smiled brightly, but this time, Yami could see through it.  
  
'Yugi's not really happy. He certainly hides it well.I wonder if his friends know of his parents.' For the first time in his life, Yami felt sympathy: for this boy who was constantly putting on a happy mask for the sake of others, hiding his painful family fact.  
  
To answer Yugi's question, Yami responded, choosing his answer carefully; it wouldn't do for Yugi to find out the real reason he was here. "Other than healing, I try and prevent anything that might destroy." 'Okay, that was a complete lie.' "You know, like flooding, forest fires, and the like."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Why did you decide to travel? You could have settled at a nearby village." Yami commented.  
  
"Well, I was too stricken with grief to think right, so I just wandered around. That's when I met Anzu." Yugi smiled fondly, remembering the memory. For some reason, Yami felt a small pang of jealousy.  
  
"She was already a traveler. She left her family because, well as she put it, 'They get on my nerves so much, always ordering me about, and if one thing went wrong, who got the blame? Me, that's who!' But I think Anzu was just yearning for a bit of adventure." Yugi fiddled with something around his neck.  
  
"Then, we met Jou and Honda in another village. They were about to be executed for being caught for the third time stealing. But I don't blame them. They were poor, and couldn't work. We- I mean Anzu and I- thought it unfair for them to be killed for stealing food when they had no money. So we begged the judge to allow them to travel with us, provided that they never return to the village. The judge agreed, but said that if Jou and Honda-kun were found wandering without Anzu-san and me, they would still be executed."  
  
Yami nodded. "I see. So that is how you came to now."  
  
By now, the two had talked so long that the sun had begun to rise. Yugi glanced at it startled.  
  
"Wow, Yami! We talked all night!" he chuckled.  
  
"Yeah. . ." Strangely, Yami regretted that they would have to stop their chat. The two made their way back to the others. 


	4. oh whatever, screw chappie titles

Chapter Four  
  
The group traveled and traveled. Finally, they reached a small town.  
  
"Yes, a village! Now I can finally get a proper bath!" Anzu cheered.  
  
Nervously, Jou and Honda checked their wrists. It seemed they were afraid of being chased out again.  
  
"Okay, they don't know we're fugitives, they don't know we're fugitives." Jou muttered.  
  
"Yeah, it's gonna be okay, it's definitely gonna be okay, we're-" Honda trailed off, smiling nervously.  
  
"Guys, would you calm down? They have no way of knowing what you are, so shut up!" Anzu snapped impatiently. "Come on!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aaah." Jou sighed happily as he flopped onto a bed, despite how crude it was. "Finally, someplace to stay, a real home!"  
  
"That man sure was nice to give us this house." Yugi observed.  
  
"Well, he did say he was leaving anyway. Kinda weird though. What a coincidence that just as we arrive, someone leaves! Lucky for us, eh?"  
  
Yami mentally shook his head at Honda's statement. 'Lucky is not what you would call this if you knew the truth.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you do it?" A rather snooty voice inquired.  
  
"Yes, master, I have sold that house to the group. They so easily believed me, thinking I was leaving the village and I had no use for the house. The fools!"  
  
"Very well. Now, it is up to Yami to keep them there so it will be easier to keep track of them, till he gains Yugi's trust." Bright eyes glittered. "And then. . .that's when we'll strike."  
  
The man in front of him bowed. "Of course, master."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Night, once again. Yami was again up (probably tired from staying up all those nights, eh?) debating whether or not he should risk reporting to his master.  
  
'Naah. Yugi will hear me.' Sighing, Yami looked up at the moon, which was now a thick crescent. 'Yugi must have great power if Master is so interested in him. I wonder what will happen to Yugi once Master extracts that power. It certainly had a great effect on me when Master did that to my magic, even if it was temporary.'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"No, master, please!" Yami was on his knees, begging. An action he rarely performed.  
  
"Fool! Idiot! Because of you, that last mission failed! Failed, you hear me?! I do NOT accept failure!" Yami winced at the booming voice. Cowering down, Yami asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"W-what w-w-will you d-do m-master?"  
  
Bloodshot eyes turned to look on the spikey haired boy. "I won't kill you Yami. No, you are a too valuable mage to lose." Yami gave an audible sigh of relief but stopped abruptly when his master chuckled that slightly insane laugh of his. "But I will not allow you to go unpunished."  
  
Yami stiffened once again.  
  
The master's face twisted, as Yami realized this was his way of smirking. "Tell me Yami. Have you ever had your magic taken from you before?"  
  
Yami shook his head, trembling.  
  
"Hmm. I have once. And I'll tell you this, my servant, that I did not enjoy it." Slowly, the Master's hand reached out and began to glow. Yami felt a strange pulling sensation.  
  
Suddenly, with a burst of light, a blue, clear, wispy substance shot out of Yami's mouth and into the master's outstretched hand.  
  
"Urk. . ." Yami lay on the ground, twitching violently. Never before had he felt this sensation, this agonizing pain. Fire seemed to race through his veins, showing no mercy. Through his slitted eyes, Yami could glimpse the Master smiling slightly. In his hand, he held a small model of Yami, only it was clear blue.  
  
"How do you feel, Yami? Painful, isn't it? And not only that, but if I wished to, I could take this little figure representing your power, and crush it, thus destroying your power forever. That way, you would never be able to get your magic back."  
  
Yami whimpered.  
  
"Fail me again, and I WILL keep your power, permanently might I add. Understood?"  
  
Yami nodded, clutching himself tightly in pain.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
'I suppose Yugi will have to go through that, only he won't get his power back.' Strangely, the mage felt disturbed by that thought. It didn't feel right for someone as pure as Yugi to go through that torment.  
  
Not until a few seconds later did Yami realize someone was waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Hello? Hellooooooooo? Earth to Yami, come in!!" With lightning speed, Yami's hand shot out to grasp the other's hand. "Stop that. It's rather annoying."  
  
Jou made a face, wrenching his hand out of Yami's grasp. "You could have just _said_ so. Man, it was almost like you were sleepin' wid yore eyes open, or something'! Ya looked freaky!"  
  
The mage just scowled.  
  
"What are you doing up?" 'Geez, it seems like I can never get a single night of peace!'  
  
Jou shrugged. "Just getting some water. I'm hot. You gotta problem wid that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What are YOU doing up? Seems like you were up practically every single night, accordin' to Yuges!"  
  
"Thinking."  
  
Jou scratched his head. "Eh? Thinkin'? You got odd hobbies there. Thinkin' makes my head hurt. Well, g'night." Jou trudged back to his room, yawning.  
  
Arms crossed, Yami resumed staring at the moon. 'Should I summon master on my scrying mirror? He will want to know about Yugi's powers developing. But. . .I can't risk Yugi hearing me again. Unless. . .'  
  
Yami sat up, an idea in his head. 'Of course! I'll just teleport myself outside, where Yugi can't hear me. Why didn't I think of that before, I _am_ a mage.'  
  
And Yami did just that, teleporting a few yards away from the house.  
  
Reaching into his pocket for the mirror, Yami felt nothing. Panicking, Yami began to search around to see if he had dropped it. 'What?! Where is it? I thought I had it!' Glancing at the house, the mage mentally slapped himself. 'Damn, it must still be in the house. Guess I'll have to go back for it.' With a pop, Yami returned to the house.  
  
Once inside, he looked around. 'Where is it. . .if Yugi finds it, he might figure out what it is! No telling how strong his powers are now, even if he doesn't realize it!'  
  
"Yami, are you looking for this?" Yami jumped about a foot in the air, as he stared wildly at Yugi who was holding his mirror.  
  
"Ah! Er, hi Yugi!" Yami smiled nervously. 'Crud. Yugi will definitely be suspicious of finding me awake two nights in a row.'  
  
"Let me guess. You were thinking again, right? Is that why you're up?"  
  
"Uh. . .Y-yeah."  
  
"I see." Yugi gave a little smile. "If you're wondering, I was up because again, I couldn't sleep. You know how I told you last night how I felt my senses sharpening?"  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"Well, not only that, but I seemed to have gained some sort of sixth sense. It sounds kind of crazy, but I start sensing things in other objects, or even living things around me."  
  
Yugi examined Yami's scrying mirror, making Yami nervous. 'No, no, don't look at that, no. . .'  
  
"Like last night for example. You dropped this," Yugi held up the mirror. "Mirror thingie. When I picked it up, I felt some sort of flare. Not physically, but more like in a mental way. Crazy, huh?"  
  
Yugi handed Yami back his mirror. "Sorry I didn't return it right away. I just wanted to observe it, to see why it made me feel that way."  
  
Inwardly, Yami sighed in relief. 'That was close. Lucky for me, Yugi didn't examine it long enough to find out it's real purpose.'  
  
"Why are you telling me all this?" Yami was curious to know how Yugi seemed to trust Yami, a stranger who he just met a few days ago, enough to talk freely and say things that he wouldn't normally want to mention. Especially the topic about his dead parents.  
  
Yugi shrugged good naturedly. "I don't know. I know you're practically a stranger and all, but I feel that I can trust you."  
  
'Great.' Yami thought sarcastically. 'He says he trusts me when he doesn't know I'm only here to steal his power. Just great.more miles to go on the guilt road. Great.'  
  
"Mom once said," Yugi gulped, but continued on, determined not to let any painful memories distract him. "Mom once said that I always seemed to know who to trust and who to avoid."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I suppose you could call that some intuition of mine. And, this intuition just tells me that you're a good person at heart."  
  
Yami was a little shocked to hear that. "M-me?? A g-good person at h- heart?" he stuttered. 'He wouldn't be saying that if he knew what terrible things I've done.'  
  
"Sure. I remember once, Daddy was giving another one of his many lectures to me." Yugi's eyes filmed over, most likely remembering his father.  
  
"He said things like how on the outside, some people may seem horrible and cruel. But on the inside, they're really just lost souls who are confused and maybe even hurt from many of life's twists and turns. And all they really need, is kindness and compassion from others to show them that they're not alone. That people care about them. You know, just a little push to get them going in the right direction. Daddy said how I was able to distinguish those kind of people and show them the kindness they needed. All because of this intuition of mine; because I give them a chance to prove who they really are."  
  
Yami stared at this boy next to him. 'Is that how Yugi sees me? As some 'lost soul'? Why would he think that?'  
  
By now, Yugi was looking up at the stars sadly. "Mom and daddy used to tell me how the stars would give you comfort when you're feeling down. But I suppose that was some child's thing."  
  
Yami couldn't help but comment. "You miss them, don't you."  
  
Yugi nodded. "But I try not to dwell on the past. Both mom and daddy said never to cling to what already happened, only that I should prepare for what will happen."  
  
'Wow. He must've had really wise parents.'  
  
Yugi chuckled. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this. I never talk about my parents to Anzu-san, and I've known her longer."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Well, I suppose I should get to bed. You should too." Yugi returned to his bed with a good night. 


	5. betrayal

Chapter Five  
  
When the boy had left, Yami leaned against the wall thinking hard. 'Yugi is definitely not what he appears to be. He shows so much wisdom, yet is so innocent and pure. But then. . .!'  
  
Yami bolted upright, realization coming in. 'Master said he had great powers. And lately, his powers have been growing rapidly. He's very innocent and pure. Of course! That means he's a white mage! His powers are growing so fast because they're feeding off his innocence! Oh no. . .'  
  
Yami leaned against the wall again. 'Master and I are dark mages. If Yugi fully realized the extent of his magic, he could defeat both of us easily. Wait!'  
  
Again, Yami jerked up, remembering something extremely important.  
  
'My mission was to get Yugi to trust me. Master told me that that would be the only way to extract the magic from an inexperienced mage.'  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Why are you telling me all this?" Yami was curious to know how Yugi seemed to trust Yami, a stranger who he just met a few days ago, enough to talk freely and say things that he wouldn't normally want to mention. Especially the topic about his dead parents.  
  
Yugi shrugged good naturedly. "I don't know. I know you're practically a stranger and all, but I feel that I can trust you."  
  
**End flashback**  
  
'He said he could trust me! That means I can send him to Master! But. . .'  
  
Yami glanced in the direction Yugi's room was in.  
  
'H-he's so. . .kind, so innocent. It seems a shame to ruin such purity. Damn, I'm getting soft!'  
  
'I'll wait another day. Just to make sure I have Yugi's full trust. Yeah, that's what I'll do.' Yami walked back to his bedroom, but in the back of his mind, he knew that the only reason he was waiting another day was to stall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami woke to the bright sun and birds chirping merrily outside his window. Groaning, he was about to turn over to go back to sleep when suddenly, a face popped up in front of him.  
  
"Ohayo, Yami-kun!!" Yugi chirped.  
  
"Ah!!" Yami jumped up. "Don't scare me like that!"  
  
Yugi giggled. "Gomen. Come on, breakfast is ready!"  
  
As Yami got up yawning, he asked, "How'd you get the money to buy food?"  
  
"Oh, Anzu-san, Honda-kun and I went out early to work. We got enough money to buy a day's worth of food. Jou seemed too tired to get up early, and you were sleeping like a rock!" Yugi called from the other room.  
  
"Um. . .okay."  
  
Yami rose from his bed and walked to the next room, where the others were.  
  
(Okay, skipping a bunch of boring stuff, nothing really happens here, so skipping all the way to the evening)  
  
"Whew, who knew it get's so cold here at night." Anzu shivered in her blanket.  
  
"Here, Anzu-san, you can have my blanket." Yugi offered. The girl gratefully accepted.  
  
Yami noticed something he hadn't realized before. "Hey, Yugi. What's that necklace you're wearing?"  
  
Yugi looked up. "My necklace? Why?" Yugi wasn't very comfortable with showing anyone his treasure.  
  
"I have a hunch of something. May I see it?"  
  
Reluctantly, Yugi pulled out the jewel and handed it to the mage. Honda and Jou gasped at the piece of gold, as it glittered even in the dark.  
  
Carefully, Yami examined the piece. "This is. . ." He murmured. Slowly, he reached down to finger his own necklace, the golden pyramid with a hole in the middle. With his other hand, the one holding Yugi's necklace piece, he slowly eased it into the hole in his pyramid.  
  
Yugi's eyes almost bugged out. "They. . .they fit! Perfectly!!"  
  
"How?" Honda pondered.  
  
"Yugi, where did you get this necklace?" Yami asked seriously.  
  
"My parents. They said I was destined to have it." Yugi scratched his head, confused. "You said you found that pyramid. Does that mean my parents lost it somewhere?"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Yami took a deep breath.  
  
"I-" Suddenly, his scrying mirror in his pocket began to glow, drawing everyone's attention to it.  
  
"Uh, excuse me." Yami rushed out, hoping Yugi wouldn't suspect anything.  
  
Once outside, Yami took out his mirror, and was met by the furious face of his Master.  
  
"Yami!!" The face snarled. The mage feverishly hoped the others wouldn't hear. "It has been three days, my servant. Did you not say it would take only three days at the most to complete your task?!"  
  
"B-but Master-" Yami was rudely cut off.  
  
"Shut up, you disobedient dolt. By now, you must have earned at least a small amount of Yugi's trust. I command you now to perform the spell to allow me to take the little one's power. Obey, and I will refrain from punishing you. Disobey, and you will wish you had never been born." The face vanished.  
  
Yami trembled, knowing fully well what the punishment would be. 'What should I do? Should I confess to Yugi? But he'll never believe me. And even if I did tell him, what good would that do? He doesn't know how to use his powers.' Remembering the last punishment he went through for failing his master, Yami barely let out a sob as he fell to his knees. 'No. . .I can't go through that again. I can't!'  
  
The distressed mage felt a small hand on his shoulder. "Yami-kun, what's wrong? Daijabou?" Yugi asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"I'm fine." Yugi nearly backed away at the void tone of his voice.  
  
"Um. . .what happened?"  
  
This time, Yugi did back away as Yami turned to face him. The mage's expression was frightening enough, yet his eyes were worse off. Completely blank of emotion, Yugi could have sworn Yami's pupils had disappeared.  
  
"Yugi. . ."  
  
"What, Yami?"  
  
"You trust me, don't you?"  
  
Yugi's expression was one of bewilderment. "Of course I do, why?"  
  
Not answering, Yami raised his hands and began to chant. Yugi was beginning to feel frightened, a little intimidated by Yami's strange behavior.  
  
"Uh, Yami-" Yugi didn't have time to finish his remark. His body seemed to freeze, and he had no control over his movements. There was time for one last action of his own will.  
  
He screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu jerked up from the noise.  
  
"Wasn't that Yugi?"  
  
Honda and Jou jumped up. "Yeah, it was! Come on, he's outside with Yami." The three rushed out, only to be met with a strange sight.  
  
Yami was chanting with his arms raised, while Yugi's body floated lifelessly above the mage.  
  
Screaming in rage, Anzu leapt upon Yami. "What have you done?! Stop it, right now! Yami, you bastard, stop!"  
  
The girl and two fugitives vainly attempted to halt whatever Yami was doing, but to no avail. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, but was only a few minutes, Yami lowered his arms, one which had Anzu clinging to it. And Yugi disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally done, Yami slumped down, feeling very guilty indeed. 'I shouldn't feel so guilty. This was my mission in the first place! I-I shouldn't let emotions keep me from obeying Master. But, Yugi. . .'  
  
Anzu was by now clawing at Yami's face, shrieking in fury. As Honda and Jou tried to calm her down. "I knew from the beginning we shouldn't have trusted you! What did you do?"  
  
Yami just closed his eyes, and performed the teleportation spell, leaving Anzu to grasp nothing but air. 


	6. Meeting the Master

Disclaimer: Me no own YGO, tho I wish I did..wah!  
  
Sorry for the long wait!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The Master chuckled evilly, as he watched the boy in front of him. Yugi was now chained to a wall, struggling weakly.  
  
"Aaah, little Yugi. You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment."  
  
"Wh-what do you w-w-want?" Yugi coughed feebly. The spell Yami had performed seemed to have weakened him a considerable amount.  
  
"What do I want? Why, nothing more but your power, of course."  
  
"B-but I have no p-power. I am no m-mage." Yugi protested.  
  
The Master clucked his tongue. "Oh, but you are. A very powerful one, in fact. You just don't realize it."  
  
All of a sudden, a flash of light appeared beside the Master, and Yami materialized.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. "Yami-kun! Help me!"  
  
Yami sadly turned his crimson eyes to stare at Yugi, but he made no move.  
  
"Y-Yami?"  
  
Again, the Master snickered. Reaching over, he petted Yami as if he were a dog, stroking the wild hair. Yami tensed under the touch, but did nothing more.  
  
"Yes, Yami here is my faithful servant. Too bad you didn't realize that in time."  
  
"Yami-kun!" Yugi was now on the verge of tears.  
  
"Yami. You may leave now." Yami quietly exited the room, unshed tears bright in his eyes as he listened to Yugi's pleas.  
  
"Yami-kun, don't leave me! Please, help me!! YAMI!"  
  
Shutting the door, Yami couldn't stand it anymore. He slumped to his knees, crying his heart out. 'I c-can't believe I did that. . .I betrayed Yugi's trust. But I have done this many times before- why is it I am so affected by it now?'  
  
"Aww, is little Yami actually _crying_?" a voice mocked. Yami looked up to face Seto, another mage who worked for the Master. Seto also knew of the Master's plan for Yugi. The two were friends, but often competed with each other.  
  
Quickly, Yami wiped his eyes, furious with himself for allowing someone to see him so vulnerable. "Bug off, Seto-kun." Yami spat.  
  
"What's the matter with _you_?" Seto demanded.  
  
"None of your goddamned business, now get lost!" Yami hissed, standing up.  
  
"You know, Yami," Seto said thoughtfully. "You're an odd one, you know that? I've known you for a few years, working under the Master. You claim to be some evil, ruthless mage who needs advice from no one. And you proved that well by making your own decisions. I'm not saying all your decisions were wise, but they kept you alive from the Master's wrath. So, in a way, by distancing yourself from others, even me, you developed a survival instinct which naturally improves your intuitions."  
  
"What's your point, Seto-kun?" Yami snapped.  
  
"My point is, you've always followed your instincts to keep you alive. Why aren't you following that intuition now, even if _your_ life isn't the one in danger?"  
  
Yami faltered. "But. . .I've never cared about anyone else before. Why is now any different?"  
  
Smirking slightly, the other mage turned to leave. "That's something you have to figure out yourself."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wh-who are you?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Who am I? My name, is Pegasus. I am one of the most powerful mages in this area. I have my own servants, all experienced mages, to do my dirty work for me. Including Yami."  
  
Yugi's lip quivered.  
  
"Ah, yes. Yami is one of my best mages. I sent him on this important mission to get you. You see, little Yugi, you have power beyond imagination. If you knew how to master it, you could easily defeat me AND all my mages. That is very powerful indeed." Pegasus shifted, and some light reflected off a shiny object hidden by his long white hair.  
  
"Now, I couldn't have that. If you, by any chance, received the proper training, I could easily be overpowered by you. So, I had Yami ensure your trust in him, thus allowing me to take your power away."  
  
"B-but why did you need my trust? Why is it so important for me to trust Yami?"  
  
Pegasus smiled evilly. "That is a very good question, Yugi-boy. _I_ could not go myself to gain your trust because your power is one of light. My power is of darkness, and I have been one with the darkness too long to be able to have a light mage's trust. But Yami has not completely been consumed by the darkness of his powers. So I sent him to gain your trust. Now, why do I need your trust, you ask?"  
  
Yugi nodded weakly, as he shifted in his restraints.  
  
"The spell I must perform to take your power is a very complicated spell. Since you have the powers of light, while I have the powers of dark, I must be able to convert your power to darkness. Otherwise, it would kill me to take the magic of light. Your trust in me one of the key ingredients in performing this spell."  
  
Now Yugi was confused. "But if you needed my trust, how come you sent Yami?"  
  
"Like I said, having a light mage's trust would not work for me. Normally, because of this condition, I would not be able to perform this spell. However, since Yami is bonded to me magically, I can send him in place of me. This way, I have your trust through Yami."  
  
"But what if I don't trust Yami now? Then your magic wouldn't work!" Yugi cried.  
  
Pegasus smirked. "Wrong. The minute you admitted to Yami you trusted him, that was enough. I don't need your everlasting trust. I just needed your trust temporarily. Now, enough talking!" Pegasus roared.  
  
"The time has come for you to die, Yugi Moto. Never should you have trusted in Yami! Hahahaha!!!" Pegasus's evil laughter echoed throughout the room as Yugi cowered against the wall. 


	7. Asking for Help

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Man, this thing is annoying!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Where did he go?" Anzu furiously pounded the ground in frustration.  
  
"Anzu, please calm down. We won't find him if you're blinded by anger." Honda tried to calm the berserk girl.  
  
"If he hurt Yugi in ANY way, I'm gonna. . ."  
  
"Anzu, there really isn't much that you can do against him. Calm down, and stop your overprotectiveness! We have to think on this."  
  
Anzu snickered slightly. "Wow, Honda-kun. I never thought those words would come out of YOUR mouth."  
  
Before Honda could respond, there was a small pop as Yami reappeared a few feet away.  
  
"Yami!" Anzu growled. Jou and Honda jumped up, both fired up to give the mage a pounding.  
  
"What did you do with Yugi?" Jou yelled as he threw a punch. He howled as his fist seemed to come in contact with an invisible wall. Yami waved an arm almost lazily, and all three teens froze.  
  
"Hey, I can't move!"  
  
"Do not try my patience." Yami growled. "I have come because I need your help."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Yami closed his eyes, trying his best to swallow his pride. "I said, I need your help." he bit out.  
  
"Why should we help you?! You took Yugi somewhere, bring him back!" Anzu screamed from her frozen position.  
  
"But that is just it. I need your help in getting Yugi back."  
  
"Nani?" Now the three teens were really confused.  
  
Yami ground his teeth. His pride had already taken a blow by him asking for help, did they have to make it worse?  
  
"Look, do you want to help or not?" Yami barked.  
  
"Why should we believe you?" Honda asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because if you don't, Yugi will die."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"W-wait, I have one more question!!" Yugi cried out.  
  
Pegasus frowned. "What?"  
  
"How are you and Yami bonded?" Yugi asked, trying to stall long enough for _anyone_ to come and help.  
  
Yugi gasped as something seemed to flash brightly under Pegasus's hair. He gaped as he realized it was a golden eye, in place of his real eye. But what really shocked him was that the shape of the eye- it was nearly the exact same shape as the eye engraved on his own necklace (you know, the one Yami examined).  
  
"Do not try and stall, Yugi." Pegasus grinned as Yugi's eyes widened in shock. "I can read your mind, boy. That is what this," Pegasus stroked his golden eye fondly "trinket can allow me to do. It is called the Sennen Eye. But just to humor you, I will answer that question."  
  
"There was once a time where Yami failed to succeed in another important mission. I do not take failure lightly. Therefore, he had to be punished. The punishment was withdrawal of his power. I can do that to him because his powers are of darkness, just like mine. This is a very painful experience."  
  
Yugi gasped in realization. 'If withdrawal of power is painful, and that is what Pegasus is about to do to me, then. . .oh no'  
  
Pegasus continued. "In spite of Yami's failure, he is still a valuable mage. And usually an obedient servant. So I returned his magic to him, with a warning. But what he doesn't know, is that I kept a small bit of his magic, and added it to mine. This causes us to be connected in a way so that if someone trusted him, than they will also trust me, even if they don't know me."  
  
Pegasus raised his arms, smirking. "Now, my little Yugi-boy, prepare yourself. But then again, there is no way you can."  
  
Yugi shut his eyes tightly, trembling. He could hear the evil mage's voice rising as it chanted in a strange language. As the mage's voice increased in volume, Yugi began to feel an increasing pain. Soon, it was so unbearable, he began to thrash, screaming, against his chains. 


	8. chapter 8how's that for a title

Disclaimer; I don't own Yugioh.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"This itches." Anzu complained as she scratched at the cloak Yami had given her, and the two boys.  
  
"Deal with it." was the brisk reply.  
  
Anzu nearly slapped Yami in indignation, but she remembered the danger they were in.  
  
"What're these cloaks for, anyway?" Jou asked, as they walked towards the castle.  
  
"They'll protect you from any magic a mage throws at you. There are many guards at Master's castle, and they all possess magic. You three, being mortal, will not be able to protect yourselves without those cloaks."  
  
"Why can't you just teleport us to wherever we're going?"  
  
Yami pursed his lips in annoyance. "It is not in my magical ability to transport three mortals with me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The pain. It was so intense. Yugi didn't know if he could stand it anymore. He could barely hear Pegasus laughing, but his main focus was the pain.  
  
Suddenly, it stopped.  
  
Yugi slowly cracked his eyes open. The sight that met him was astounding. A white haired boy, the same age as Yugi, only taller, was standing between the captive and the captor. Blue light radiated from his body.  
  
"Bakura, get out of the way! You are nothing more than a lowly slave, with little magic. You don't stand a chance against me!"  
  
"Master, the boy will not live through the power withdrawal. Please spare him." The white-haired boy murmured.  
  
"Never! His magic WILL be mine!"  
  
Bakura lowered his head sadly. "Father, that Sennen Eye has made you go too far. Please stop." (yes, yes, I know Pegasus isn't Bakura's father but in this story he is)  
  
"Out of the way, and don't you dare call me father! I am Master to you, now!" Pegasus shouted. He threw white balls of power at his son.  
  
Bakura quickly conjured a blue shield around himself, but it was not enough. Yugi could only watch as the white-haired boy was slammed against the wall. Suddenly, the door burst open, and Seto came rushing in.  
  
"Ryou-chan!" Seto cried. He quickly helped the albino to his feet, while glaring daggers at Pegasus.  
  
"So." Pegasus's eyes were narrowed. "The supposedly faithful Seto has been 'friendly' with the traitor. You will pay for that." Pegasus then looked at Yugi. "I will deal with you later."  
  
"No one hurts my love." Seto knew he stood no chance against the Master, but that thought had slipped his mind in his anger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Would you three speed it up?" Yami hissed.  
  
"Easy for you to say!" Jou huffed as they struggled to keep up. They had finally made it to Pegasus's room, but not without being bombarded with magic from the guards. Fortunately, Yami was able to blast them away, and the magical cloaks Anzu, Jou, and Honda wore protected them.  
  
"Come on." Taking a deep breath, Yami pushed open the door to Pegasus's room. His breath caught in his throat at what he saw. 


	9. chappie 9

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The entire room was a mess. It looked as if a battle had taken place- scorch marks everywhere, rubble scattered about. In the midst of it all, stood Pegasus, towering over a collapsed Seto and Bakura.  
  
"Seto!" Yami rushed over to his friend. Anzu, Jou, and Honda stayed behind, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Seto-kun! Daijabou?!" Yami helped his friend up.  
  
"Y-Yami. . ." Seto coughed, and then looked at the boy laying at his feet. "Yami, he got Ryou. . .Ryou's dead . . ." Tears filled the blue-eyed mage.  
  
"What about you, Seto? Are you okay?" Yami asked, concerned for his friend.  
  
"Yami-kun. . .I just want to let you know. . .even though we competed alot, you were still," Seto coughed again, this time blood seeped out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Seto!"  
  
"You were still a good friend. Good luck with Pegasus. . ." Suddenly, the injured mage went limp, and his eyes closed for the last time. Yami stared at the lifeless body unbelievingly.  
  
Swiftly, he whirled to face the Master, who was now smirking. "My my my, that WAS touching. Bravo!" Pegasus clapped.  
  
"You. . .monster." Yami growled.  
  
Abruptly, Anzu shouted out. "There's Yugi!" She, Jou, and Honda rushed to the small boy.  
  
Pegasus tsked. "Tch tch tch. Bringing mortals with you Yami? I never thought of it."  
  
"Bastard." Yami seethed.  
  
Pegasus's voice became a dangerous tone. "I did not expect betrayal from you, Yami. Destroy the mortals, and I will let you go unpunished. Then, leave me to Yugi." Pegasus's eyes gleamed greedily. "His power awaits me."  
  
"Never! Yugi!" Yami rushed to where Yugi was chained, but was cut short by a small explosion in front of him. It turned into fire that surrounded the mage.  
  
"You are a foolish one to stand up to me. I had thought you were smarter than that, but I suppose I was wrong."  
  
Yami clenched his fists.  
  
"Give up now, Yami. You know you cannot defeat my awesome powers. You are a valuable servant- I do not wish to kill you. Surrender!" Pegasus commanded.  
  
"I'd die first!" Yami launched a blast of water at the fire surrounding him, and watched the fires sizzle out.  
  
"Why is it you are so determined to protect this boy, Yami? What makes him different than all those other victims you so mercilessly destroyed?"  
  
Yami didn't answer. Instead, he remembered what Seto had said to him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"My point is, you've always followed your instincts to keep you alive. Why aren't you following that intuition now, even if _your_ life isn't the one in danger?"  
  
Yami faltered. "But. . .I've never cared about anyone else before. Why is now any different?"  
  
Smirking slightly, the other mage turned to leave. "That's something you have to figure out yourself."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'What is it that keeps me from allowing Yugi to be destroyed?' Yami pondered.  
  
Pegasus smirked, his Sennen eye glowing. "I see not even you know the answer to my question. You yourself don't know why you protect this boy!"  
  
"Stop reading my mind!" Yami screamed. He clenched a fist, as black fire gathered round his hand. With a cry, he shot it at the Master.  
  
Pegasus merely smiled, and waved a hand. Immediately, the assault disintegrated. Yami screamed in fury and threw another attack. Again, Pegasus destroyed the attacks before they even reached him.  
  
Finally, after a while, Yami was panting from exhaustion, nearly drained entirely of his magic.  
  
Pegasus, however, stood unmarked, as if he had never been attacked. The Master's eyes hardened. "I am tired of toying with you. It's time to end this." Slowly, Pegasus turned towards Yugi, who looked up at him fearfully. Anzu, Jou, and Honda all moved to protect their friend, but froze as Pegasus placed a freezing spell on them.  
  
"No. . .Yugi." Yami whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm actually planning to do a side story to this fic, about Bakura and Seto. Just tellin' ya, so you know! Might take a while though. 


	10. Ch 10

Disclaimer; I don't own Yugioh.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Yugi looked up fearfully at the towering man in front of him.  
  
'Am I going to die? What will happen to Yami? Will my friends be okay?' Yugi flinched as he heard Pegasus begin to chant. And once again, he began to feel the pain build up inside of him.  
  
Yami watched, breathing heavily. Twice, he tried to rush forward to help, but both times Pegasus waved his hand, sending him crashing into the wall.  
  
All of a sudden, Yugi let out a cry of pain, blood gushing out of his mouth.  
  
"NO! YUUUUUUGIIIIIII!!!!" Yami screamed. Then, something happened.  
  
Yugi's necklace, and Yami's pyramid, both began to glow. Everyone stared, and even Pegasus stopped his spell.  
  
With a snap, Yugi's necklace snapped off his neck, and floated over to Yami. By now, Yami's pyramid was floating on it's own, stretching it's cord taut. Yami gaped as Yugi's necklace piece hovered above him, and slowly, ever so slowly, inched it's way into the hole of Yami's pyramid.  
  
Like the other night, when Yami had examined Yugi's necklace, the two fit perfectly. The minute the pyramid was whole, bright light began to radiate from the completed puzzle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu watched, awed at the sight. Yami's pupils seemed to disappear, leaving his eyes to look so emotionless, as if in a trance.  
  
Anzu heard Yugi gasp as Yami's body faded until it was clear, like a ghost. The puzzle lifted off his neck, and came to rest around Yugi's. Before Yugi could even glance down at the pyramid that now hung around his neck, Yami's ghost body, or whatever it was, shot forward to merge into Yugi.  
  
And Yugi fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"_What_ just happened?" Pegasus growled. He had a bad feeling about this.  
  
Well, since Anzu, Jou, and Honda had a freezing spell on them, they couldn't exactly answer.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi shifted. Or rather, his body changed. It became taller, the skin tanner, and when his eyes snapped open, they were a crimson shade.  
  
Pegasus gasped. "Yami! But then. . .Yugi. . ."  
  
Yami didn't wait for the dark mage to finish his sentence. Instead, he focused on the chains that bound him (remember, Yugi was chained to the wall). Grunting, he strained against the metal. A cracking sound was heard, and with a roar, Yami broke free.  
  
"Now, Pegasus! You will pay for what you have done!" Yami thundered, blood- red eyes glittering angrily.  
  
Holding up both hands in a fist, Yami closed his eyes in concentration as fire gathered round his hands, like before. Only this time, the fire was white instead of black.  
  
Pegasus began to back away, sensing that whatever had happened between Yami and Yugi, it was not to his benefit. Yami smirked, even in concentration. "How does it feel to know you're about to face a power that matches your own, _Master_? You yourself admitted Yugi could easily defeat you if he knew how. Unfortunately, he didn't, but I do!"  
  
"This is for Seto and Bakura!" The white fire blasted towards Pegasus, and the man screamed as it made contact.  
  
"This is for all the pain you caused me!" The fire came again, only this time it hit the Sennen Eye. The dark mage shrieked in fury and pain as the golden eye was ripped out of his face, leaving a bloody mess.  
  
"This is for all the victims who have fallen from your hand!" A white spear seemed to form in Yami's hand, and he threw it hard. Yami smiled grimly as it was embedded into Pegasus's back.  
  
"This is for all the victims you caused me to kill!" This time, Yami attacked Pegasus physically, punching hard.  
  
"And finally, _this_ IS FOR YUUGIII!!!" Yami roared as he was surrounded by the white fire. Bringing his hands together, he launched the attack, putting all his magic into it.  
  
Pegasus gave one last scream before fading away, never to be seen again.  
  
Yami collapsed, completely drained of energy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O.O this fic's nearing the end! Maybe two more chapters to go! 


	11. ch 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Groggily, Yami awoke to voices. Jou and Honda were bickering again.  
  
The mage didn't notice the girl next to him until she pushed him down when he tried to get up.  
  
Glaring at Anzu, Yami asked, "Where am I?" Just then, he realized he was in a bed.  
  
"We're back at the village, now hold still! You need to rest."  
  
Yami's head throbbed, and when he reached his hand up to it, he felt a bandage. He also realized he had other numerous bandages on his body.  
  
"Would you hold still? You'll never heal that way!" Anzu snapped, exasperated.  
  
Yami snorted. "I can heal myself. I _am_ a mage, if you haven't noticed by now."  
  
Yami mentally reached into himself, to that black flame that represented his magic. But imagine his surprise when he found two flames. . .a black one, and a white one.  
  
//What the hell?// he thought.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
Yami jerked up in bed, despite Anzu's protests.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Anzu started. "Yugi? He's not here. We. . .couldn't find him." She said sadly.  
  
Yami was confused. "I- thought I heard Yugi just now."  
  
/*giggle* You did./  
  
"What!!"  
  
By now, Anzu was getting annoyed. "Yami, you sure you're not hearing voices in your head?"  
  
Yami snorted at the thought. "Of course I'm not hearing. . ." Yami's eyes widened in recognition. "voices inside my head. . ." he finished weakly.  
  
//Yugi?//  
  
/Hi!/  
  
//Um, what's going on?//  
  
/Not sure exactly, but it seems like when your pyramid and my necklace joined to form a whole puzzle, we merged into one./  
  
//Uh. . .Does that mean you'll never have a body again, you'll only exist in my head?//  
  
/No, I don't think so. While you were unconscious, I was able to figure out what happened./  
  
//Well then, spill.//  
  
/I'll explain later, look Anzu's calling you./  
  
Yami snapped out of his thoughts, as he realized Yugi was right. Just in time to feel a stinging slap to his cheek.  
  
"Ow, what was that for?" Yami cried, holding his reddened cheek.  
  
"I was calling your name, but you wouldn't answer!" Anzu retorted.  
  
"Well, what do you want?"  
  
"I was going to remind you to get some sleep, since you need to rest from, whatever you did. Because whatever you did, it left you out of it for three days."  
  
Yami's eyes widened. "Three days?" He squeaked, sounding much like Yugi at the moment. "I've been unconscious for THREE DAYS???"  
  
Anzu nodded, as she left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eventually, while Yami rested, he figured out what happened between him and Yugi. Basically, when his pyramid was completed from Yugi's necklace, they merged into one. One could control their body while the other rested in what Yugi called, Soul Room. Both had their own, but both were very different.  
  
However, even though they were supposedly one, they could still separate bodies, so that both Yami and Yugi could be present at the same time physically.  
  
At the moment, the two boys were discussing what happened, while eating some fruits out in the backyard. The others were out working. Yugi had insisted that he help, but Anzu firmly stated that he and Yami needed to rest.  
  
"This is no magic I have heard of." Yami muttered as he fingered the puzzle.  
  
"First time for everything!" Yugi chirped cheerfully.  
  
"Yugi, I'm sorry for betraying your trust. I'd understand if you wish to stay away from me, even if that might not be possible. . ." Yami glanced at the pyramid.  
  
"It's okay, Yami-kun. The past is the past, and I think you're truly sorry for it."  
  
Yami smiled gratefully. "Arigatou."  
  
Yugi smiled.  
  
"But Yugi, remember when you asked where I got this pyramid?"  
  
"Yeah. You told me you found it." Yugi cocked his head curiously. "Why?"  
  
"I didn't really find it. A man gave it to me."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"I don't know who he was. At the time, it was before I worked for Master. I was young, still living with my parents. I didn't know I was a mage. One day, a man stopped by my home. When he saw me, he whispered something to my mother, and pointed to me. I didn't hear what he said, but my mother nodded to whatever he told her. Then he came over to me and gave me this pyramid. I remember, he was very kind."  
  
"So why did you decide to keep the pyramid with you all this time?"  
  
"I didn't have a choice. The minute I put it on, I felt connected to it. If I tried to take it off for a long time, I would begin to feel dizzy. So I kept it."  
  
Yugi was awed. "Cool. What was the man's name?"  
  
"He only told me his first name and the initial of his last name. He also said that it was important I remember it."  
  
"So what was it?"  
  
"Sugoroku M." 


End file.
